


[IMAGE] Fantroll Bust

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Images, Picture, Pictures, commission, commissions, fantroll, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A bust of a fuchsiablood fantroll, with tusklike horns, and a pink elephant icon behind her. Eyebrows that could kill a man.





	[IMAGE] Fantroll Bust

**Author's Note:**

> For Maria Opaque over Discord. Companion piece to the other fantroll bust I did.
> 
> I actually did this two months ago, I just forgot to post.


End file.
